Long Days
by OneOfAKindGhoul
Summary: A short fluffy oneshot with a tired Ciel.


**Long Days**

 _My first Black Butler story ever. I haven't watched or read it in quite a while so I hope I haven't made any mistakes. I had this little idea going round my head all day I had to write it down._

 _I do not own Black Butler or any of the characters. This was written purely for fun._

The calm silence is the only thing Ciel and Sebastian can hear as they enter the Phantomhive manner after being away for a week on important business for the Queen. Silence and calm are two rare occurrences in the large manor and usually they either mean trouble or his trusted staff are hiding from the tiny terror that is Elizabeth Midford, Ciels Fiancée. For once Ciel hoped that the cause of the silence was trouble as that was easy to deal with. All he had to do was get Sebastian to deal with it then go to bed however Miss Midford was a different story all together. She was a sweet girl however she always seemed to struggle with knowing when she was wanted and when she was not. It was safe to say that after a week of being away from his home, Ciel wanted nothing more than to sleep in his own bed undisturbed. No servants, no Lizzy and no disturbances. Unfortunately the boys wishes are ignored as a loud piercing voice shrieked his name and his young fiancée bounded over to greet him.

"Ciel you're home!" she gushed pulling him into a bone crushing hug and spun around giddily. Ciel let out a tired sigh as she started gushing over him and babbling on about what he had missed while away. His visible eye met the mesmerising eyes of his butler who was watching with a hint of amusement on his sharp features. Ciel shot a pleading look at the older man, begging him to send Lizzy home or at least give her something to do so Ciel could rest. Sebastian on the other hand just smiled and stood to the side watching the scene. Despite being a demon Lizzy managed to strike fear into the pit where Sebastians heart would be. If he had one that is.

Lizzy started dragging Ciel into a nearby room to show him her 'improvements' to the dark and drab décor of his home. This was the last straw for Ciel who pushed Lizzy away. He was slightly rougher that he needed to be but luckily Lizzy didn't seem to notice.

"Elizabeth. Stop." He demanded straightening his back so he was standing at his full height which didn't help him seem any more grown up. "I have just got home and the last thing I want to do is entertain you right now. I am very sorry but please, let me go to bed." He frowned and looked at the girl as her bottom lip started to wobble. Ciels whole body tensed up as he realized what was about to happen. A loud wail seeped out of Lizzys lips as she began to cry. Despite acting so grown up most of the time at moments like this it was clear how both he and Lizzy were still very much children playing at being grown up.

"Lady Elizabeth" Sebastian cut in quickly to try and undo the hurt caused by Ciels short temper "What the young master was trying to say was that he is very tired after travelling all day and he doesn't have the energy to be a good host right now however I am sure after a good sleep and some food the young lord would be more than happy to spend his free time with you." The butlers words seemed to work as Lizzys sobs died down and she wiped the tears away from her eyes nodding slowly.

Lizzy turned to Ciel and pulled him into one last hug before bidding both him and Sebastian goodbye before leaving the manor her sadness already completely forgotten. Ciel let out a relieved sigh and peered up at Sebastian's

"I want to go to bed. Now." Ciel demanded before marching off to his room with Sebastian following shortly behind. Sebastian helped his master get ready for bed and once he was sure his master was comfortable and had everything he needed he started towards the door ready to go and undo Lizzys décor changes however he was stopped short by a small pale hand grasping the tails of his jacket.

"Sebastian, Stay till I fall asleep." The boy in the bed demanded. His childish request made the butler stop. He often forgot how young the boy near him really was. He nodded silently and sat in a chair near the bed watching as his master soon fell asleep. Once Ciels breathing had slowed and his body had relaxed Sebastian stood not taking his eyes off Ciel. He gently tucked the boy into bed before smiling a surprisingly soft and gentle smile before backing slowly towards the door.

"Goodnight my lord" He murmured before shutting the bedroom door and walking away ready to get on with his nightly duties. Even though Ciel was just a meal and a contract to Sebastian the boy had managed to effect the demon more than either of them had realized. They would find out eventually but for now they would continue in the same way they always had and would maintain their comforting routine till one day it was time for it to end.


End file.
